Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 July 2019
16:02-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 16:02-51 Hey Sketch! o/ 16:02-52 .-. 16:02-55 hallo 16:03-52 Seemingly, I started a new series. 16:04-18 Seemingly, you have 16:06-44 I presume NFW is stuck in the Birchwood Forest or Glacier Barrens and will stay in winter forever. 16:07-28 well, about that...................... 16:07-55 Yes? 16:08-33 I'm working on a blog as we speak that will address the theme situation. 16:08-46 Ah. 16:09-03 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 16:09-10 Hey Purple. 16:09-11 *barges in* 16:09-14 Hiiiiii 16:09-43 The video is up! 16:09-56 I saw the spinners 16:10-29 Rule #1: NEVER trust anything you buy from Ronin. 16:11-25 Rule #2: But you can still find anything at his shop 16:12-47 Anyways, back to 3 posts a day and I've got a small storyline planned too. 16:13-40 Soon™, something great will return. 16:14-45 I'd love to write/post but I hate everything I write these days so 16:15-22 Don't worry, you're great at it! 16:16-14 It's not that I think what I've written in the past is terrible. It's not. 16:16-30 I'm on Wattpad, I know what terrible writing is 16:17-09 But anything new I try to write either moves way too fast or it looks like I'm rambling way too much 16:18-12 I've kinda given up on the Ninjago writing and focused more on comedic photography. 16:19-36 I want to try and do some YT commentary type videos covering various Ninjago topics, but focused on the community rather than the canon 16:19-56 Explain? 16:20-00 At least the script for that is decent... 16:20-28 Like I'm putting together a video breaking down why we are still upset and reluctant to accept S11 16:20-41 Ah. 16:21-27 I feel that while we have definitely overreacted, we have some legitimate reasons to be a little distrustful 16:21-51 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 16:21-53 Heya 16:21-58 Heyyyy G 16:22-10 Omg Sketch is here, he's never on 16:22-11 I mean, the animation is /okay/. Just the content so far is.... lacking. 16:22-27 yes, I am here 16:22-29 What, season 11? 16:22-30 bask in my glory 16:22-40 Yeahhh no spoilers though 16:22-52 I'm still searching for the third episode 16:22-53 Nothing major has happened yet 16:23-08 Purp you can see 8 episodes in full english on the CN app 16:23-37 Yeahhhh but I don't want to download the app for just one show? 16:23-37 On Demand works too. 16:23-58 It doesn't take too much space up 16:24-13 If you have Amazon Prime you can download the app on your tv 16:24-22 You need a Fire Stick nv, 16:24-31 Yeah it's On Demand 16:24-38 Idk I might just so I'm not having to hide in a hole any time S11 comes up 16:24-54 I'd download the app 16:24-59 It doesn't take space up really 16:25-21 All you need is a TV service provider, so if you own a TV you're all set 16:25-43 I'm frankly just annoyed since episode 9 refuses to come out 16:25-47 ... We have an antenna 16:26-19 Do you have Verizon, COX, etc?? 16:26-30 Idk what the other ones are, those are my local ones 16:26-39 All we got is AT&T 16:27-39 purple lives out in the boonies, they don't have tv providers out there 16:27-59 Do u have cable lmao 16:29-46 Uhh don't think so 16:29-56 Oh then you might be screwed lol 16:30-05 I honestly don't know how TV works so XD 16:30-13 Do u have On Demand at least lmao 16:30-27 Idek know what that is XD 16:30-58 Oh well lmao 16:31-09 I live in a hole okay XD 16:31-21 Thats unfortunate lmao 16:31-33 a hole with no on demand or cable 16:31-50 Sketch stop rubbing it in 16:32-12 Your situation is not too different if I'm not mistaken 16:32-50 Hmm 16:33-03 Anywho 16:33-06 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 16:33-21 Welp 16:33-30 /me goes back to laboratory 16:35-34 HOW IS IT THIS HARD to find one piece I have so many 16:38-40 So, we've had Spinjitzu, Airjitzu, Dragonjitzu, Spinjitzu which has somehow become Forbidden, let's hope Merjitzu never happens. 16:39-15 See that doesn't matter for me because even if there's not that many if I search for any length of time I forget what I'm looking for 16:39-49 What's Merjitzu 16:40-14 spinjitzu but underwater 16:40-35 FanMade underwater Spinjitzu 16:40-40 Oh 16:40-44 Yeah that 16:41-13 I feel like the Merjago community could get behind that though 16:41-28 Merjago-- 16:41-43 What? The ninja make cute mermaids 16:42-58 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 16:43-01 Hi 16:43-04 Hey 16:43-13 Uhh is Sketch here 16:43-14 guten tag 16:43-22 i am defintely not here 16:43-31 this is a figment of your imagination speaking 16:43-32 I cant find Benny! 16:43-34 When was the wiki started 16:43-40 Oh no Quin 16:43-45 I actualyl don't know 16:43-49 I have no idea mate 16:43-59 I adopted in in 2016. THat's as far back as I go. 16:44-06 I looked on page history and I think January 3 2012 16:44-10 We didn't found it, we just rescued the poor thing 16:44-16 Seems accurate 16:44-31 2012 is right. 16:44-45 Yeah, good amount of time after the theme launched, but not too long either 16:45-17 I'm going to host an event January 3 2020 as like an anniversary thing 16:45-43 cool 16:45-48 Also you know the Russian NFW right? 16:45-49 I think the Friends Wiki was founded a few months before the theme was actually released XD 16:46-04 (I adopted that one too) 16:46-15 I actually don't know russian NFW 16:46-20 that was after my time 16:46-24 Let's make NFW but /Russian/. 16:46-34 Well there's a russian one that's linked on the main page 16:46-40 It Soviet NFW, articles make you 16:46-47 *in 16:46-51 (Created by Ultimate Bendy) 16:46-57 Oh yeah that one 16:47-21 Sketch you doof you don't remember me telling you about the Russian one 16:47-53 Anyway I actually found another NFW wiki that's also russian and it's called "Non-canon Ninjago Wiki" 16:48-20 AND IT'S A TOTAL RIPOFF OF THE RUSSIAN NFW!! 16:48-34 Hey ripoffs happen 16:48-47 There's a dead copy of the Friends Wiki 16:49-24 I discovered it through an image search of all things 16:49-31 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 16:49-38 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 16:49-43 Also feel to put your ocs in "List of Characters" 16:49-47 Like User:Master of Energy and his socks made a ton of Ninjago Wiki ripoffs. 16:49-50 I hate it when my phone dies that 16:50-00 *does 16:50-08 *feel free 16:50-08 I hate it when it does that too 16:50-23 hrrm 16:50-44 Anybody play Minecraft? 16:51-00 Occasionally on Pocket Edition 16:51-09 occsionally offline 16:51-14 I don't bother to buy it so I just play the demo version :( 16:51-34 And there are no Iron Golems 16:03-03 Hey Sketch! o/ 16:03-03 .-. 16:03-06 hallo 16:04-03 Seemingly, I started a new series. 16:04-29 Seemingly, you have 16:06-55 I presume NFW is stuck in the Birchwood Forest or Glacier Barrens and will stay in winter forever. 16:07-39 well, about that...................... 16:08-07 Yes? 16:08-44 I'm working on a blog as we speak that will address the theme situation. 16:08-57 Ah. 16:09-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 16:09-22 Hey Purple. 16:09-22 *barges in* 16:09-26 Hiiiiii 16:09-54 The video is up! 16:10-07 I saw the spinners 16:10-40 Rule #1: NEVER trust anything you buy from Ronin. 16:11-36 Rule #2: But you can still find anything at his shop 16:12-58 Anyways, back to 3 posts a day and I've got a small storyline planned too. 16:13-51 Soon™, something great will return. 16:14-57 I'd love to write/post but I hate everything I write these days so 16:15-33 Don't worry, you're great at it! 16:16-26 It's not that I think what I've written in the past is terrible. It's not. 16:16-41 I'm on Wattpad, I know what terrible writing is 16:17-20 But anything new I try to write either moves way too fast or it looks like I'm rambling way too much 16:18-24 I've kinda given up on the Ninjago writing and focused more on comedic photography. 16:19-47 I want to try and do some YT commentary type videos covering various Ninjago topics, but focused on the community rather than the canon 16:20-07 Explain? 16:20-11 At least the script for that is decent... 16:20-39 Like I'm putting together a video breaking down why we are still upset and reluctant to accept S11 16:20-52 Ah. 16:21-39 I feel that while we have definitely overreacted, we have some legitimate reasons to be a little distrustful 16:22-02 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 16:22-05 Heya 16:22-10 Heyyyy G 16:22-22 Omg Sketch is here, he's never on 16:22-22 I mean, the animation is /okay/. Just the content so far is.... lacking. 16:22-38 yes, I am here 16:22-40 What, season 11? 16:22-41 bask in my glory 16:22-52 Yeahhh no spoilers though 16:23-04 I'm still searching for the third episode 16:23-04 Nothing major has happened yet 16:23-20 Purp you can see 8 episodes in full english on the CN app 16:23-48 Yeahhhh but I don't want to download the app for just one show? 16:23-48 On Demand works too. 16:24-09 It doesn't take too much space up 16:24-24 If you have Amazon Prime you can download the app on your tv 16:24-33 You need a Fire Stick nv, 16:24-42 Yeah it's On Demand 16:24-49 Idk I might just so I'm not having to hide in a hole any time S11 comes up 16:25-05 I'd download the app 16:25-10 It doesn't take space up really 16:25-32 All you need is a TV service provider, so if you own a TV you're all set 16:25-54 I'm frankly just annoyed since episode 9 refuses to come out 16:25-58 ... We have an antenna 16:26-30 Do you have Verizon, COX, etc?? 16:26-41 Idk what the other ones are, those are my local ones 16:26-50 All we got is AT&T 16:27-50 purple lives out in the boonies, they don't have tv providers out there 16:28-10 Do u have cable lmao 16:29-57 Uhh don't think so 16:30-07 Oh then you might be screwed lol 16:30-16 I honestly don't know how TV works so XD 16:30-24 Do u have On Demand at least lmao 16:30-38 Idek know what that is XD 16:31-09 Oh well lmao 16:31-20 I live in a hole okay XD 16:31-32 Thats unfortunate lmao 16:31-44 a hole with no on demand or cable 16:32-01 Sketch stop rubbing it in 16:32-23 Your situation is not too different if I'm not mistaken 16:33-01 Hmm 16:33-14 Anywho 16:33-17 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 16:33-33 Welp 16:33-41 /me goes back to laboratory 16:35-45 HOW IS IT THIS HARD to find one piece I have so many 16:38-51 So, we've had Spinjitzu, Airjitzu, Dragonjitzu, Spinjitzu which has somehow become Forbidden, let's hope Merjitzu never happens. 16:39-26 See that doesn't matter for me because even if there's not that many if I search for any length of time I forget what I'm looking for 16:40-00 What's Merjitzu 16:40-25 spinjitzu but underwater 16:40-46 FanMade underwater Spinjitzu 16:40-51 Oh 16:40-51 Yeah that 16:41-24 I feel like the Merjago community could get behind that though 16:41-39 Merjago-- 16:41-54 What? The ninja make cute mermaids 16:43-09 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 16:43-12 Hi 16:43-15 Hey 16:43-24 Uhh is Sketch here 16:43-26 guten tag 16:43-33 i am defintely not here 16:43-43 this is a figment of your imagination speaking 16:43-43 I cant find Benny! 16:43-45 When was the wiki started 16:43-51 Oh no Quin 16:43-56 I actualyl don't know 16:44-00 I have no idea mate 16:44-10 I adopted in in 2016. THat's as far back as I go. 16:44-17 I looked on page history and I think January 3 2012 16:44-21 We didn't found it, we just rescued the poor thing 16:44-27 Seems accurate 16:44-42 2012 is right. 16:44-56 Yeah, good amount of time after the theme launched, but not too long either 16:45-28 I'm going to host an event January 3 2020 as like an anniversary thing 16:45-55 cool 16:45-59 Also you know the Russian NFW right? 16:46-00 I think the Friends Wiki was founded a few months before the theme was actually released XD 16:46-16 (I adopted that one too) 16:46-26 I actually don't know russian NFW 16:46-31 that was after my time 16:46-35 Let's make NFW but /Russian/. 16:46-45 Well there's a russian one that's linked on the main page 16:46-51 It Soviet NFW, articles make you 16:46-58 *in 16:47-02 (Created by Ultimate Bendy) 16:47-09 Oh yeah that one 16:47-33 Sketch you doof you don't remember me telling you about the Russian one 16:48-03 Anyway I actually found another NFW wiki that's also russian and it's called "Non-canon Ninjago Wiki" 16:48-31 AND IT'S A TOTAL RIPOFF OF THE RUSSIAN NFW!! 16:48-45 Hey ripoffs happen 16:48-58 There's a dead copy of the Friends Wiki 16:49-35 I discovered it through an image search of all things 16:49-43 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 16:49-49 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 16:49-54 Also feel to put your ocs in "List of Characters" 16:49-58 Like User:Master of Energy and his socks made a ton of Ninjago Wiki ripoffs. 16:50-01 I hate it when my phone dies that 16:50-11 *does 16:50-19 *feel free 16:50-20 I hate it when it does that too 16:50-34 hrrm 16:50-54 Anybody play Minecraft? 16:51-12 Occasionally on Pocket Edition 16:51-21 occsionally offline 16:51-25 I don't bother to buy it so I just play the demo version :( 16:51-45 And there are no Iron Golems 16:51-50 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 16:52-02 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 16:52-14 Also I don't have the villager/pillager update 16:52-23 I've only ever had one village with naturally spawned golems 16:52-27 I will be making a page with more than 50 sections (and images I think uhhhhh) that basically summarizes Random Ninjago Posts and it'll have Storyline summaries, Characters, Creatures, Places, Vehicles, and objects. 16:52-44 But I have the Aquatic Update! 16:53-08 Cool, that one is awesome 16:53-16 I don't use it 16:53-33 Also I'm a total noob in Minecraft 16:53-38 I have a Creative world with an underwater coral house 16:53-38 Yeah that's gonna spam recent changes with uploads and spam wiki activity with images but uhhh. 16:53-53 Oh boy 16:54-12 Also I don't have Creative in demo :( :( :( :( :( :( 16:54-14 Well I kinda spam edit when I fix categories so 16:54-24 Oh man 16:55-08 Also I'm doing a portrait of all the users here and I drew you as a yellow wolf 16:55-25 Who, me? 16:55-32 I've got a Jay storyline and and a Kai one too. 16:55-32 Yeah 16:55-40 Okey 16:55-46 But question: 16:55-49 Nice Quin 16:55-59 Who do YOU want to see more of? 16:56-12 But you have a shoulder pad and sleeve too purple 16:56-18 Well I'm always open to more Zane in anything XP 16:56-25 Oh okey 16:56-41 Zane post today. 16:56-52 PIXAL post today, too. 16:57-06 Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss 16:57-15 Also for you and Sketch it says "msen" in the Ninjago Language, it means "Master Sensei" 16:57-39 And a Cole post today. 16:57-52 Nice 16:57-59 It also says "cmod" for G Frost and "sen" for Master Garmadon 16:58-13 I think you can guess 16:58-44 Does mine have anything? 16:58-56 "msen" I told you 16:59-01 Oh 16:59-08 I can't read apparently 16:59-18 OH PURPLE I'VE GOT SOMETHING YOU'LL LOVE 16:59-24 Also my artwork is good but kinda baby-ish 16:59-40 Elves posts will appear from time to time. 16:59-42 *blinks in mild shock* 16:59-47 OH 17:00-30 Thought I lost Farran for a second 17:00-57 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:01-10 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-18 I saw Sketch's blog post 17:01-19 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-22 Don't lose the Earth boi 17:01-29 Precious Earth boi 17:01-44 I feel like G Frost is the obvious choice 17:02-08 For what 17:02-13 ? 16:43-11 Hi 16:43-14 Hey 16:43-23 Uhh is Sketch here 16:43-24 guten tag 16:43-32 i am defintely not here 16:43-41 this is a figment of your imagination speaking 16:43-42 I cant find Benny! 16:43-43 When was the wiki started 16:43-50 Oh no Quin 16:43-55 I actualyl don't know 16:43-59 I have no idea mate 16:44-08 I adopted in in 2016. THat's as far back as I go. 16:44-15 I looked on page history and I think January 3 2012 16:44-20 We didn't found it, we just rescued the poor thing 16:44-26 Seems accurate 16:44-40 2012 is right. 16:44-54 Yeah, good amount of time after the theme launched, but not too long either 16:45-27 I'm going to host an event January 3 2020 as like an anniversary thing 16:45-53 cool 16:45-58 Also you know the Russian NFW right? 16:45-59 I think the Friends Wiki was founded a few months before the theme was actually released XD 16:46-14 (I adopted that one too) 16:46-25 I actually don't know russian NFW 16:46-29 that was after my time 16:46-34 Let's make NFW but /Russian/. 16:46-44 Well there's a russian one that's linked on the main page 16:46-49 It Soviet NFW, articles make you 16:46-56 *in 16:47-01 (Created by Ultimate Bendy) 16:47-07 Oh yeah that one 16:47-31 Sketch you doof you don't remember me telling you about the Russian one 16:48-02 Anyway I actually found another NFW wiki that's also russian and it's called "Non-canon Ninjago Wiki" 16:48-29 AND IT'S A TOTAL RIPOFF OF THE RUSSIAN NFW!! 16:48-44 Hey ripoffs happen 16:48-57 There's a dead copy of the Friends Wiki 16:49-33 I discovered it through an image search of all things 16:49-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 16:49-48 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 16:49-53 Also feel to put your ocs in "List of Characters" 16:49-57 Like User:Master of Energy and his socks made a ton of Ninjago Wiki ripoffs. 16:49-59 I hate it when my phone dies that 16:50-09 *does 16:50-18 *feel free 16:50-18 I hate it when it does that too 16:50-33 hrrm 16:50-53 Anybody play Minecraft? 16:51-10 Occasionally on Pocket Edition 16:51-19 occsionally offline 16:51-24 I don't bother to buy it so I just play the demo version :( 16:51-43 And there are no Iron Golems 16:51-49 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has left the chat ~ 16:52-00 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 16:52-13 Also I don't have the villager/pillager update 16:52-21 I've only ever had one village with naturally spawned golems 16:52-25 I will be making a page with more than 50 sections (and images I think uhhhhh) that basically summarizes Random Ninjago Posts and it'll have Storyline summaries, Characters, Creatures, Places, Vehicles, and objects. 16:52-43 But I have the Aquatic Update! 16:53-06 Cool, that one is awesome 16:53-14 I don't use it 16:53-31 Also I'm a total noob in Minecraft 16:53-36 I have a Creative world with an underwater coral house 16:53-36 Yeah that's gonna spam recent changes with uploads and spam wiki activity with images but uhhh. 16:53-51 Oh boy 16:54-10 Also I don't have Creative in demo :( :( :( :( :( :( 16:54-13 Well I kinda spam edit when I fix categories so 16:54-22 Oh man 16:55-06 Also I'm doing a portrait of all the users here and I drew you as a yellow wolf 16:55-23 Who, me? 16:55-31 I've got a Jay storyline and and a Kai one too. 16:55-32 Yeah 16:55-38 Okey 16:55-45 But question: 16:55-47 Nice Quin 16:55-57 Who do YOU want to see more of? 16:56-10 But you have a shoulder pad and sleeve too purple 16:56-17 Well I'm always open to more Zane in anything XP 16:56-24 Oh okey 16:56-39 Zane post today. 16:56-50 PIXAL post today, too. 16:57-04 Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss 16:57-13 Also for you and Sketch it says "msen" in the Ninjago Language, it means "Master Sensei" 16:57-38 And a Cole post today. 16:57-50 Nice 16:57-58 It also says "cmod" for G Frost and "sen" for Master Garmadon 16:58-12 I think you can guess 16:58-42 Does mine have anything? 16:58-54 "msen" I told you 16:58-59 Oh 16:59-07 I can't read apparently 16:59-17 OH PURPLE I'VE GOT SOMETHING YOU'LL LOVE 16:59-23 Also my artwork is good but kinda baby-ish 16:59-38 Elves posts will appear from time to time. 16:59-40 *blinks in mild shock* 16:59-46 OH 17:00-28 Thought I lost Farran for a second 17:00-55 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:01-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-16 I saw Sketch's blog post 17:01-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-21 Don't lose the Earth boi 17:01-27 Precious Earth boi 17:01-42 I feel like G Frost is the obvious choice 17:02-05 For what 17:02-11 ? 17:02-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:02-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-51 the blog post 17:02-58 The mascot thing 17:03-06 Oh 17:03-21 Well we wouldn't want to use any personal OCa 17:03-25 *OCs 17:03-30 I think they should just stick with ZX Zane 17:03-53 He's pretty good. Right Zane? 17:04-08 Zane: #IceBoiForever 17:04-17 Yeah but we want to showcase the fandom community here 17:04-26 .... 17:04-30 I mean I looooove Zane but 17:04-31 OMG 17:04-47 Got some ideas for this. 17:04-56 Yeah Zane's on my good side of ninjas 17:05-10 Does it need to be drawn or can it be a minifigure? 17:05-21 hrrmm 17:05-35 I don't have a lot of LEGO on me 17:06-10 hrmmmmmmmmmmm 17:06-19 I had drawings in mind but I'd accept a minifig 17:06-29 I'll do drawing 17:06-40 SKETCH YOUR BACK!! 17:06-57 i waft in and out of this dimensional plane, no surprise 17:07-00 What about his back? 17:07-25 Yeah start brainstorming it might be a bit before I get the template up 17:07-29 How do you go on the computer using paper? 17:07-39 He draws a computer 17:07-45 Oh 17:07-51 purple gets it 17:07-56 How does he get Internet? 17:08-06 drawing a modem, obviously 17:08-34 How do you connect your power plant to the worldwide web 17:09-03 "Short" Bio 17:09-15 He draws various figures representing the connection 17:09-15 like 1 paragraph 17:09-32 *writes a ten page essay on what the oc had for breakfast* 17:09-32 Is there some sort of "NFWSketchisCool" wifi going through the paper plane? 17:10-26 why am I listening to nightcore on autoplay agan 17:10-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:10-36 i'm better than this 17:10-41 And how is his drawn Internet items become electricity 17:10-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:11-00 don't think to hard about it 17:11-39 Wait try transporting to the paper at my house 17:11-52 I swear some people will use OCs that have nothing to do with NFW or something 17:12-17 Wait is Sketch okay? 17:13-19 Oh yeah I sent him to a paper shredder 17:13-19 Me: *uses Angry Chef* (To see Angry Chef, see here: ) 17:13-24 no I'm not ok 17:13-39 Wait why did'nt you die 17:13-43 Angry Chef is best character 17:14-07 you fool, you assume that destroying the interface destroys the reality with which it interfaces 17:14-09 Just.... Chopping vegetables? 17:14-25 Fresh meat for the inmates 17:14-44 Wait transport to my house again 17:14-52 This time somewhere else 17:14-54 that's not how this works 17:14-59 Oh 17:15-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:15-05 Let's make Master Chicken the mascot. 17:15-12 NOOOOO! 17:15-17 NONONOONONOONONOONON 17:15-22 OOOONONONOOONONO 17:15-23 paper is the interaction between worlds, not the world itself 17:15-30 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:15-38 Let's make E Lincoln Ave our mascot 17:15-45 This is not it, Vinny of NGTV News. 17:15-49 XF 17:15-52 *XD 17:16-15 What about-oh I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA FOR THE MASCOT 17:16-27 You may leave now, Vinny of NGTV News. 17:16-28 No we gotta make Ninja100000000 our mascot 17:16-40 The First Spinjitzu Master 17:16-49 Ninja10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 17:17-00 Wait can Sketch draw paper? 17:17-03 We're talking fanon characters here Redninja 17:17-07 FSM's wife > FSM 17:17-07 yes 17:17-28 So sketch can draw himself 17:17-31 Alive 17:17-43 theoretically 17:17-53 Yeah Sketch could probably clone himself 17:18-00 Do it 17:18-08 He'd probably become best friends with it 17:18-14 Yeah.... 17:18-26 And they'd take over the world together 17:18-26 /me suddenly becomes villain from that one teen titans movie * 17:18-33 Oh gosh no 17:18-41 Theory: Floyd is NFW's mascot 17:18-44 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=crOK7qROH18 17:18-56 Just take over the world with snark and dad jokes 17:19-05 Stick to what you know Sketchy 17:19-17 Let's use the power of RP to defeat Evil Sketch 17:19-42 Anyone 17:19-43 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:20-11 (Also please stop calling me Redninja) 17:20-26 Just call me Goldkai 17:20-32 NOO! 17:20-35 NOOOO 17:21-03 you cannot use RP to defeat sketch because sketch doesn't rp 17:21-27 Anymore. 17:21-35 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:21-43 Let's do it without rp 17:21-53 how about a contest 17:22-05 Is that video seriously just CN not knowing Lloyd's actual name 17:22-10 Yep. 17:22-18 LOLLLOL 17:22-21 Floyd. 17:22-21 yaeh 17:22-32 F L O Y D 17:22-40 You would think that by S7 they would- 17:22-47 Lloyd + Zane = Pink Floyd 17:22-47 Lloyd: Hello my name is- uh- 17:22-58 Pfffffffft 17:22-59 CN: Stick to the script! 17:23-10 Lloyd: Umm.. uh.. 17:23-26 First Spinjitzu Master's real name is now Bob. 17:23-30 CN: your'e fired 17:23-51 good old Bob 17:23-52 Any of you know what AFOE is? 17:24-14 a farcical office expansion 17:24-23 Cartoon Network constantly ignores its longest running program in favor of TTG and the like. 17:24-34 No it's Alternate Future of the World 17:24-34 TTG? 17:24-36 teen titans go away 17:24-41 Oh 17:24-59 new sequel series: teen titans begone 17:25-09 I mean future of europe oops 17:25-22 You know what AHOE is? 17:25-30 Uhhhh. 17:25-37 Nvm. 17:25-38 alternate histroy of europe i presume 17:25-44 Teen Titans distant 17:25-55 Sketch is right 17:25-55 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:25-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:25-58 Teen Titans Never Come 17:26-07 There we go 17:26-08 w:alternate-history 17:26-15 I think they were teasing a return of the 2003 series at the end of the TTG movie 17:26-18 Dang it. 17:26-22 Teen Titans go away you stupid s*** 17:26-31 which I would be hype for 17:26-34 Well then 17:26-48 ME too, Sketch. 17:26-57 I thought you said the later seasons weren't as good 17:27-11 It's called "Teen Titans GO vs Teen Titans" 17:27-20 Proposal: Replace Ninjago with Chima haha 17:27-21 right now I remember 17:27-37 Chima vs Ninjago 17:27-57 Ninjago: GIVE ME A REAL OPPONENT! 17:28-04 I wonder what the physics are of a speedor vs. a spinner 17:28-06 Replace the reboot Friends with Elves 17:28-09 Fight! 17:28-13 like 17:28-17 Since I have ONE Chima figure, I could something with it. 17:28-24 if they collided the spinner would yeet off into the void 17:28-30 (Ninjago K.O.'s Chima in two seconds) 17:28-43 K.O!!!!!! 17:28-50 MEGA K.O!!!! 17:29-14 Let's face it. 17:29-20 Next Round 17:29-22 Let's face it 17:29-28 Let's come to terms 17:29-30 Ninjago vs. DC 17:29-33 And embrace it 17:29-38 chima: behold the power of 17:29-38 lloyd: screw this *deus ex machinas Chima out of existence* 17:29-40 Let's face it 17:29-44 Ninajago: N-no.... 17:30-00 S8 Spinjitzu and S9 Dragonjitzu were for the figures. 17:30-04 (DC K.O's Ninjago in two seconds) 17:30-36 What no DC sucks these days 17:30-50 Next Round: 17:31-01 DC and Ninjago are on two different levels. 17:31-04 DC vs. Marvel 17:31-14 DC: Help me plz 17:31-24 If Marvel loses- oh 17:31-27 DC vs. Sketch Ninjago timeline 17:31-37 (Marvel K.O.'s DC in 2 seconds) 17:32-03 Uhh but Sketch Ninjago timeline is unused and barely in existence 17:32-09 batman: i am the night 17:32-09 dex: oh yeah watch this 17:32-28 Vertigo: wassup mfs *defeats all other comics* 17:32-44 Nicole: *loudly cheers DeX on* 17:32-54 *Dex 17:32-56 Who's Nicole 17:33-02 OC? 17:33-07 hrmmm 17:33-08 Nicole 17:33-14 is 17:33-51 I co created Nicole based on one of my minidolls lol 17:33-52 nicole needs updated art 17:34-00 Extradroid: What up 17:34-00 Indeed 17:34-08 Keep meaning to do that 17:34-26 (Dex uses Shadow) 17:34-36 Of course, I, no doubt, will submit a joke mascot. 17:34-45 But *somebody* doesn't really do much with their Ninjago stuff so I'm not very motivated... 17:34-46 Extradroid: I have thermal vision 17:34-59 dex: that's not how shadow works 17:35-12 I can see your shadow 17:35-33 TIL shadows give off heat 17:35-48 TIL? 17:35-52 Extardroid: Air conditioner 17:36-10 today I learned, purple 17:36-27 Oh 17:36-34 I really need to update Q. Gunderson & Co. 17:36-44 and no, I don't do ninjago things anymore 17:36-45 fight me 17:36-58 *fights* 17:37-11 oh no 17:37-21 Extradroid: and just WHO are YOU? 17:37-21 i didn't think we'd get this far 17:37-31 Hug powers! *squeezes* 17:37-41 /me dies 17:38-07 Extradroid: Meet my little friend Purple. 17:38-18 Who, me? 17:38-29 *runs* 17:38-32 /me gives Sketch minecraft healing potion and punches a tree 17:38-46 *sketch clone appears* 17:39-06 Luke: YAYY! NEW PERSON!!! 17:39-06 hey have y'all seen clone xf-0027 17:39-17 he was last seen in this area 17:39-34 Luke: Oooh more sketchies 17:39-54 I he the one I just hugged to death oops 17:40-00 *I 17:40-01 Luke: I'm going to give you all my saliva to keep! 17:40-01 17:40-04 *is 17:40-12 Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww 17:40-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:40-37 /me accidentally deletes luke from existence 17:40-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:41-00 Luke: I can create myself! 17:41-20 Is he Zane or something 17:41-31 Wait 17:41-32 "great another OP character" 17:41-32 That's not how Ninjago works 17:41-34 (He's supposed to inherit creation but he does'nt have all his powers 17:41-46 "where's khakardon when i need him" 17:41-50 Extradroid is here 17:41-53 Also he's super adorable 17:42-07 There's a Nindroid here and I haven't hugged it yet?! 17:42-16 Aaaaaaahhhhh where is he at now 17:42-33 And you people wonder why I don't come here more often 17:42-39 Extradroid is a nindroid Luke is not 17:42-42 Well, Diana is technically a Nindroid. 17:43-00 More like PIXAL. 17:43-01 Hhhh two nindroid 17:43-07 *nindroids 16:52-03 Also I don't have the villager/pillager update 16:52-12 I've only ever had one village with naturally spawned golems 16:52-17 I will be making a page with more than 50 sections (and images I think uhhhhh) that basically summarizes Random Ninjago Posts and it'll have Storyline summaries, Characters, Creatures, Places, Vehicles, and objects. 16:52-34 But I have the Aquatic Update! 16:52-57 Cool, that one is awesome 16:53-05 I don't use it 16:53-22 Also I'm a total noob in Minecraft 16:53-26 I have a Creative world with an underwater coral house 16:53-27 Yeah that's gonna spam recent changes with uploads and spam wiki activity with images but uhhh. 16:53-42 Oh boy 16:54-01 Also I don't have Creative in demo :( :( :( :( :( :( 16:54-03 Well I kinda spam edit when I fix categories so 16:54-13 Oh man 16:54-57 Also I'm doing a portrait of all the users here and I drew you as a yellow wolf 16:55-13 Who, me? 16:55-21 I've got a Jay storyline and and a Kai one too. 16:55-21 Yeah 16:55-28 Okey 16:55-35 But question: 16:55-38 Nice Quin 16:55-48 Who do YOU want to see more of? 16:56-01 But you have a shoulder pad and sleeve too purple 16:56-08 Well I'm always open to more Zane in anything XP 16:56-14 Oh okey 16:56-30 Zane post today. 16:56-41 PIXAL post today, too. 16:56-55 Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssss 16:57-04 Also for you and Sketch it says "msen" in the Ninjago Language, it means "Master Sensei" 16:57-28 And a Cole post today. 16:57-41 Nice 16:57-48 It also says "cmod" for G Frost and "sen" for Master Garmadon 16:58-02 I think you can guess 16:58-32 Does mine have anything? 16:58-44 "msen" I told you 16:58-50 Oh 16:58-57 I can't read apparently 16:59-07 OH PURPLE I'VE GOT SOMETHING YOU'LL LOVE 16:59-13 Also my artwork is good but kinda baby-ish 16:59-29 Elves posts will appear from time to time. 16:59-31 *blinks in mild shock* 16:59-36 OH 17:00-19 Thought I lost Farran for a second 17:00-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:00-59 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-07 I saw Sketch's blog post 17:01-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:01-11 Don't lose the Earth boi 17:01-18 Precious Earth boi 17:01-32 I feel like G Frost is the obvious choice 17:01-56 For what 17:02-02 ? 17:02-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:02-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-41 the blog post 17:02-48 The mascot thing 17:02-57 Oh 17:03-11 Well we wouldn't want to use any personal OCa 17:03-15 *OCs 17:03-20 I think they should just stick with ZX Zane 17:03-44 He's pretty good. Right Zane? 17:03-58 Zane: #IceBoiForever 17:04-07 Yeah but we want to showcase the fandom community here 17:04-17 .... 17:04-20 I mean I looooove Zane but 17:04-21 OMG 17:04-37 Got some ideas for this. 17:04-46 Yeah Zane's on my good side of ninjas 17:05-00 Does it need to be drawn or can it be a minifigure? 17:05-11 hrrmm 17:05-26 I don't have a lot of LEGO on me 17:06-00 hrmmmmmmmmmmm 17:06-09 I had drawings in mind but I'd accept a minifig 17:06-19 I'll do drawing 17:06-30 SKETCH YOUR BACK!! 17:06-48 i waft in and out of this dimensional plane, no surprise 17:06-51 What about his back? 17:07-16 Yeah start brainstorming it might be a bit before I get the template up 17:07-19 How do you go on the computer using paper? 17:07-30 He draws a computer 17:07-35 Oh 17:07-41 purple gets it 17:07-47 How does he get Internet? 17:07-56 drawing a modem, obviously 17:08-24 How do you connect your power plant to the worldwide web 17:08-53 "Short" Bio 17:09-05 He draws various figures representing the connection 17:09-06 like 1 paragraph 17:09-23 *writes a ten page essay on what the oc had for breakfast* 17:09-23 Is there some sort of "NFWSketchisCool" wifi going through the paper plane? 17:10-16 why am I listening to nightcore on autoplay agan 17:10-22 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:10-27 i'm better than this 17:10-31 And how is his drawn Internet items become electricity 17:10-33 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:10-50 don't think to hard about it 17:11-30 Wait try transporting to the paper at my house 17:11-43 I swear some people will use OCs that have nothing to do with NFW or something 17:12-07 Wait is Sketch okay? 17:13-09 Oh yeah I sent him to a paper shredder 17:13-09 Me: *uses Angry Chef* (To see Angry Chef, see here: ) 17:13-14 no I'm not ok 17:13-29 Wait why did'nt you die 17:13-33 Angry Chef is best character 17:13-58 you fool, you assume that destroying the interface destroys the reality with which it interfaces 17:13-59 Just.... Chopping vegetables? 17:14-16 Fresh meat for the inmates 17:14-35 Wait transport to my house again 17:14-43 This time somewhere else 17:14-45 that's not how this works 17:14-50 Oh 17:14-55 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:14-56 Let's make Master Chicken the mascot. 17:15-02 NOOOOO! 17:15-07 NONONOONONOONONOONON 17:15-13 OOOONONONOOONONO 17:15-13 paper is the interaction between worlds, not the world itself 17:15-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:15-29 Let's make E Lincoln Ave our mascot 17:15-35 This is not it, Vinny of NGTV News. 17:15-40 XF 17:15-42 *XD 17:16-05 What about-oh I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA FOR THE MASCOT 17:16-18 You may leave now, Vinny of NGTV News. 17:16-19 No we gotta make Ninja100000000 our mascot 17:16-31 The First Spinjitzu Master 17:16-40 Ninja10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 17:16-50 Wait can Sketch draw paper? 17:16-54 We're talking fanon characters here Redninja 17:16-58 FSM's wife > FSM 17:16-58 yes 17:17-19 So sketch can draw himself 17:17-22 Alive 17:17-34 theoretically 17:17-43 Yeah Sketch could probably clone himself 17:17-51 Do it 17:17-58 He'd probably become best friends with it 17:18-04 Yeah.... 17:18-16 And they'd take over the world together 17:18-17 /me suddenly becomes villain from that one teen titans movie * 17:18-24 Oh gosh no 17:18-31 Theory: Floyd is NFW's mascot 17:18-34 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=crOK7qROH18 17:18-46 Just take over the world with snark and dad jokes 17:18-56 Stick to what you know Sketchy 17:19-08 Let's use the power of RP to defeat Evil Sketch 17:19-32 Anyone 17:19-33 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:20-02 (Also please stop calling me Redninja) 17:20-16 Just call me Goldkai 17:20-23 NOO! 17:20-26 NOOOO 17:20-54 you cannot use RP to defeat sketch because sketch doesn't rp 17:21-18 Anymore. 17:21-25 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:21-33 Let's do it without rp 17:21-43 how about a contest 17:21-55 Is that video seriously just CN not knowing Lloyd's actual name 17:22-00 Yep. 17:22-09 LOLLLOL 17:22-11 Floyd. 17:22-12 yaeh 17:22-22 F L O Y D 17:22-31 You would think that by S7 they would- 17:22-37 Lloyd + Zane = Pink Floyd 17:22-38 Lloyd: Hello my name is- uh- 17:22-48 Pfffffffft 17:22-49 CN: Stick to the script! 17:23-00 Lloyd: Umm.. uh.. 17:23-17 First Spinjitzu Master's real name is now Bob. 17:23-20 CN: your'e fired 17:23-42 good old Bob 17:23-42 Any of you know what AFOE is? 17:24-04 a farcical office expansion 17:24-13 Cartoon Network constantly ignores its longest running program in favor of TTG and the like. 17:24-25 No it's Alternate Future of the World 17:24-25 TTG? 17:24-26 teen titans go away 17:24-31 Oh 17:24-50 new sequel series: teen titans begone 17:25-00 I mean future of europe oops 17:25-13 You know what AHOE is? 17:25-21 Uhhhh. 17:25-27 Nvm. 17:25-28 alternate histroy of europe i presume 17:25-34 Teen Titans distant 17:25-45 Sketch is right 17:25-45 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:25-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:25-49 Teen Titans Never Come 17:25-58 There we go 17:25-58 w:alternate-history 17:26-05 I think they were teasing a return of the 2003 series at the end of the TTG movie 17:26-08 Dang it. 17:26-12 Teen Titans go away you stupid s*** 17:26-21 which I would be hype for 17:26-25 Well then 17:26-39 ME too, Sketch. 17:26-48 I thought you said the later seasons weren't as good 17:27-02 It's called "Teen Titans GO vs Teen Titans" 17:27-10 Proposal: Replace Ninjago with Chima haha 17:27-12 right now I remember 17:27-28 Chima vs Ninjago 17:27-48 Ninjago: GIVE ME A REAL OPPONENT! 17:27-55 I wonder what the physics are of a speedor vs. a spinner 17:27-56 Replace the reboot Friends with Elves 17:28-00 Fight! 17:28-03 like 17:28-08 Since I have ONE Chima figure, I could something with it. 17:28-14 if they collided the spinner would yeet off into the void 17:28-20 (Ninjago K.O.'s Chima in two seconds) 17:28-34 K.O!!!!!! 17:28-40 MEGA K.O!!!! 17:29-04 Let's face it. 17:29-11 Next Round 17:29-13 Let's face it 17:29-18 Let's come to terms 17:29-21 Ninjago vs. DC 17:29-23 And embrace it 17:29-29 chima: behold the power of 17:29-29 lloyd: screw this *deus ex machinas Chima out of existence* 17:29-30 Let's face it 17:29-34 Ninajago: N-no.... 17:29-50 S8 Spinjitzu and S9 Dragonjitzu were for the figures. 17:29-55 (DC K.O's Ninjago in two seconds) 17:30-27 What no DC sucks these days 17:30-40 Next Round: 17:30-51 DC and Ninjago are on two different levels. 17:30-55 DC vs. Marvel 17:31-04 DC: Help me plz 17:31-15 If Marvel loses- oh 17:31-18 DC vs. Sketch Ninjago timeline 17:31-27 (Marvel K.O.'s DC in 2 seconds) 17:31-54 Uhh but Sketch Ninjago timeline is unused and barely in existence 17:31-59 batman: i am the night 17:31-59 dex: oh yeah watch this 17:32-18 Vertigo: wassup mfs *defeats all other comics* 17:32-35 Nicole: *loudly cheers DeX on* 17:32-44 *Dex 17:32-47 Who's Nicole 17:32-52 OC? 17:32-58 hrmmm 17:32-58 Nicole 17:33-04 is 17:33-42 I co created Nicole based on one of my minidolls lol 17:33-43 nicole needs updated art 17:33-50 Extradroid: What up 17:33-51 Indeed 17:33-59 Keep meaning to do that 17:34-16 (Dex uses Shadow) 17:34-27 Of course, I, no doubt, will submit a joke mascot. 17:34-35 But *somebody* doesn't really do much with their Ninjago stuff so I'm not very motivated... 17:34-36 Extradroid: I have thermal vision 17:34-49 dex: that's not how shadow works 17:35-02 I can see your shadow 17:35-24 TIL shadows give off heat 17:35-38 TIL? 17:35-43 Extardroid: Air conditioner 17:36-01 today I learned, purple 17:36-17 Oh 17:36-25 I really need to update Q. Gunderson & Co. 17:36-34 and no, I don't do ninjago things anymore 17:36-36 fight me 17:36-49 *fights* 17:37-01 oh no 17:37-11 Extradroid: and just WHO are YOU? 17:37-11 i didn't think we'd get this far 17:37-22 Hug powers! *squeezes* 17:37-32 /me dies 17:37-57 Extradroid: Meet my little friend Purple. 17:38-09 Who, me? 17:38-19 *runs* 17:38-22 /me gives Sketch minecraft healing potion and punches a tree 17:38-36 *sketch clone appears* 17:38-56 Luke: YAYY! NEW PERSON!!! 17:38-56 hey have y'all seen clone xf-0027 17:39-07 he was last seen in this area 17:39-24 Luke: Oooh more sketchies 17:39-44 I he the one I just hugged to death oops 17:39-50 *I 17:39-52 Luke: I'm going to give you all my saliva to keep! 17:39-52 17:39-55 *is 17:40-02 Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww 17:40-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 17:40-28 /me accidentally deletes luke from existence 17:40-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 17:40-51 Luke: I can create myself! 17:41-11 Is he Zane or something 17:41-22 Wait 17:41-22 "great another OP character" 17:41-22 That's not how Ninjago works 17:41-24 (He's supposed to inherit creation but he does'nt have all his powers 17:41-37 "where's khakardon when i need him" 17:41-40 Extradroid is here 17:41-43 Also he's super adorable 17:41-57 There's a Nindroid here and I haven't hugged it yet?! 17:42-08 Aaaaaaahhhhh where is he at now 17:42-24 And you people wonder why I don't come here more often 17:42-29 Extradroid is a nindroid Luke is not 17:42-32 Well, Diana is technically a Nindroid. 17:42-56 More like PIXAL. 17:42-56 Hhhh two nindroid 17:42-58 *nindroids 17:43-01 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 17:43-02 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 17:43-04 *hugs them all* 17:43-31 you know these pages made and maintained by anons? 17:43-34 Extradroid: I have high-tech. 17:43-40 Yeah? 17:43-44 ? 17:43-46 what if they're all diferent anons, collaboratively working on one story 17:43-51 You can't defeat him. 17:43-53 Pffft 17:44-03 /Some are./ 17:44-16 I'm not trying to defeat any Nindroids here 17:44-26 I just want to give them hugs 17:44-31 Also If you want to learn more about Luke, search Luke Garmadon 17:44-37 I don't always cuddle to kill you know 17:45-03 Extradroid: I have my own ninja team wanna learn more? 17:45-28 "i am my own ninja team" 17:45-34 *300 sketch clone sappear* 17:45-43 Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh 17:46-14 I can't defeat them all none of my OCs are OP enough 17:46-38 I like how I was running with "sketch can make clones but he would never do it" but then suddenly there are like 200 clones in existence 17:46-45 *2,000 17:46-55 XD 17:47-37 Aaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 17:47-42 Help me 17:47-47 no 17:48-16 X (Extradroid): Me and Purple should team up 17:48-17 I have so many stories I want to so but I need to space them out with randomness 17:48-29 Seriously though my most powerful OCs are Anna and Cynthia but Cynthia all but refuses to use her powers and Anna doesn't like using the full extent of hers 17:49-14 Q: Just has Magnetism, joke powers, and fourth wall powers but like those fourth wall powers are OP 17:49-26 Wait no : 17:49-33 Colon 17:50-04 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:50-07 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 17:50-18 By the way if you want to learn more about Extradroid's team, go to https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Redninja2.0/Sequel#Season_16: 17:50-57 Brb 17:51-27 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 17:51-37 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 17:51-39 Theory: Ferniculous "Ferny" Fernderson Jr. Is the most powerful OC in all of Ninjago fanon anywhere